Holding out for a Hero
by NarutoXBleach.Boys.Defines.Sex
Summary: Naruto was a young famous pianist, who is 16 and sadly blind. He keeps making music for people who love him; his fans. One day at one of his concerts, he is kidnapped for ransom and scared half to death. He would have never of thought one of his kidnappers were going to be his rival back in 1st grade. What will happen? SasuNaru! WARNINGS ARE INSIDE!
1. Blind blue eyed beauty

**First timer at a story...well on this website. So, I'm begging you. Give a girl some credit! :P Okay, well this story is based and inspired by myself really. It just popped up in my head while I was listening to music...basically I get my inspiration from music, mostly from music. Sometimes I picture things in my mind half of the time from just my mind making something up. I've always done this, starting from at a young age and up til now. I hope you enjoy and think this is some what original. If you really like it, then you can review and favorite it, which will I remind you, make me the happiest person EVER! Haha. :D Enjoy and be entertained!**

**WARNINGS: BOYXBOY! I don't know yet...okay. I'm slightly new to this. The rating may change in future chapters. Lets just stick with that. There might be some violence and language...no clue yet...but there will be sex. ;)**

* * *

**_Naruto_**

The sun always looked the best before it sets and when it rises. That's what I've been told. I haven't really actually seen a sun in years. I could hardly remember what the sun truely looks like before I was blinded at the age of 6.

People wouldn't think, at a first glance, that I am blind. I mean who would?

Some people like to take that as an advantage to mess with or bully you. It's happened to me. My parents pulled me out of school. They decided to homeschool me. They thought it will be better for my education...and well, my safety aswell. Mom freaked out when I came home with a 'shiner', supposedly its what you call a black eye. Where your eye turns a blackish, blueish color, I guess. Thats what my parents told had told me when I came back home that day. I just wanted people to like me.

I told them I was fine and to reconsider on the whole homeschooling deal. I basically begged them, but like always my father had things described to me, things that are meant to be, their only thinking of my safety.

"_Honey. Me and your father knows what's happening between those other boys and yourself. They're not nice boys...and they're not your friends. You may think so and they might of told something differently, but they're only tricking you into thinking their your friends." _

That is what my mom told me when I was in the 6th grade.

I'm not exactly what you call a grown man. My mother calls me her little man, but I'm only 16. It was a few years back, but it doesn't feel like it, it feels like it was just yesterday.

"Naruto, are you paying attention?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my mothers voice.

Oh. Yeah.

I was in the middle of session right now. I'm learning algebra. Something I have no care for. Like every other teenager in this generation, but a lot of people expect a lot out of me. Especially my parents. My father is in this big time job business and guess what? He's the boss. I've only heard of how big and international the industry is. I haven't seen it or been there. Dad told me in was too risky? Whatever the hell that means.

"Sorry momma. I was thinking back on things is all."

I looked up at where I feel her presence and smiled.

I heard her sigh. I felt her hand nearing close to my face until it softly landed onto my whiskered cheek. She left her hand lingering there for a few moments, when she finally pulled away she moved back to her seat on the other side of table in the living room.

"Okay dear...but please. Atleast try to pay attention more on the task at hand?"

My mother giggled at my sillyness and I tried to surpress mine. Me and my mother are always with eachother. I only allow her to do all my hard doings. When I need help in the shower or when i need help walking up the stairs, she'll always be there for me. I would allow my father, but he's always busy since he was promoted to becoming the new boss of the Namikaze Industry, which was about two years ago when grandpa died.

"Don't worry momma. I will. Just sidetracked ya know?"

My mother once again giggled.

"Of course honey. Now where were...hmmmm...oh yes. Distribution."

Don't me ask me why my mom even bothers most of her time teaching me this pointless crap. I can't see? How would I know how to distribute?

* * *

The room was dimmed and it looked pretty scary, the people in the room looked at ease in the creppy looking room.

"So is that the plan or are we adding anything else?"

Madara looked and contemplated really hard at the files on the rusty old table. Hypothetically speaking, the only thing still standing in the room. The files contained pictures and information of this Naruto boy, son of Minato.

"The boy is blind. It'll be a lot eaiser to get him in our clutches, unless of course Minato put high security on the kid."

He looked at the other man; his partner, Kakuzu, that was on the other side of the table.

"Most likely, ya know how that man is. He's always been the same...from before that brat was born and to now. If you really wanna know what I think, Minato probably knows by now that we're up to something."

Madara chuckled, a low menacing chuckle. Oh how Kakuzu was right. That man was a intellegent one. It will be hard to get through his high maintenance security, but we will manage.

"You're right Kakuzu. Knowing Minato, he probably has that boy on a leash at the moment, but this plan foresurely will be a success to our advantage."

He smirked. A smirk that was deadly as ever. His partner smirked just as cruel as Madara.

* * *

The spotlights were bright, facing the stage. The room was silent. Someone was on a stage, a stage for professionals or a famous singer. The audience watched and listened with awe or envy, a good envy.

Naruto played with smooth strokes against the keys. He played with such precision. You would never have thought he would be a blind 16 year old boy. He had his eyes closed with concentration. His fingers glided over the keys like a professional, like a true talent...and he was indeed just that.

Naruto stopped then and he was met with nothing but silence until...the crowd got off of their seats and cheered for him. He slowly twitched his concentrated face into a burst a burst of happiness. He smiled brightly.

He stood up and bowed for the crowd. At this moment, the only thing that Naruto wishes for is to see. So he can see how the people looked up at him and how approving it will feel for him to see how excited they were to see him! This was his dream. To feel accepted.

He waved with the biggest smile that he can muster. His arm was slightly being pulled and he realized it was his mother, trying to pull him to the right direction off the stage. I let myself be pullled away, lulled by the cheers and claps from people that love him.

Once he couldn't hear anymore of the cheers, a frown marred his face. I miss it...I miss is so much. Being able to see.

He was then pulled into big strong arms and he knew instantly who those arms belonged to.

"I'm so proud of you son. So very proud."

The beautiful blue eyed boy smiled and held onto his father with a tight embrace.

"Thanks dad."

* * *

**Ta-Da! Okay what did you think. I am so giddy right now...I could go outside a scream out I love to make stories about to hot anime boys! XD Haha!**

**Please review! Tell me what you think bitches! **


	2. The plan is set

**WARNINGS: There will be sex in this story! Wild sex too! XD Some violence and definitely Language! **

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think if I owned this fucking show, I would allow Sasuke to despise Naruto? NO! Masashi Kishimoto owns the damn show!**

**Okay so this story has gotten a butt load of follows since I've uploaded the first chapter...and I could honestly say you guys are fucking amazing! I'll keep at it if you do the same with your reviews, favorites and follows! I've got a very important message! I have been out of school all week from the constant snow we've had over here in St. Louis. You're probably wondering to yourself? Why the hell is this so fucking important? Well...the more days I'm off, the more chapters I update! Yay! Basically its a win, win for all of us! Haha! XD**

**Dialect: **

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

* * *

"Listen and listen good! If you come up to me and ask like a complete dunbass...I will not repeat myself. I will simply tell you to go fuck yourself and that maybe you should pay more attention like a good subordinate should act in my presence!" Said the overly cocky asshole...well to Sasuke he was. He can think of many insults for this man.

"Sir? Is this about the plan you've kept hidden from us?" Sasuke's older brother that was beside the one himself said with an emotionless look, like always. His coal-black eyes piercing seemingly through everything he looked at. If only that could happen so he can burn through the man before us.

"Oh my dear Itachi. It isn't hiding. I was investigating. Investigating something very important to us. Something that will give us what we want. We're taking action tonight at the Grand Opening of the most entertaining show of all Japan!" Madara said, with a look many would think he belonged in a straight jacket.

"Taking action? Huh! What exactly are we getting ourselves into? Said a man with pinkish magenta eyes that are naturally crazed looking. He wears an upside down triangle pendant. His grayish white hair slicked back perfectly, not even a strand out-of-place.

"Another reason you need to listen, Hidan. Don't bother coming to me when your brainless head forgets." Kakuzu stated, a man who is stitched from head to toe, but it seems his darkish light green eyes masks for his weird appearance. One look into those eyes and you will immediately be pulled in.

"Whaa! Kakuzu! You heathen bastard! How dar-". The albino was abruptly cut off from a clearing of a throat. He looked over at Madara, who was giving him a look that instantly meant he needed to shut up. Hidan huffed and crossed his arms, pouting.

"Back to the topic, before I was rudely interrupted. We're actually going to see someone specifically, who is performing at this event. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Those words rung into Sasuke's ears._ 'Naruto?'_. He thought really hard with that name._ 'It sounds so familiar?'_.

"This...Naruto Uzumaki? Is he...blind?" Sasuke wonderingly asked Madara. Said man looked at Sasuke with an eyebrow raised. _'I knew a Naruto a long time ago. I don't know how, but by the next week he came back to school blind. He was a very outgoing and annoying boy back in the 6th grade, the very opposite of me.'_

"Why yes Sasuke. You are right. He's indeed blind...and yes to everyone. The boy's related to THE Minato Namikaze." Madara confirmed everyone's confused state of minds, besides Kakuzu and Itachi' s of course, Kakuzu already knows and well...Itachi is a genius. He would never...EVER...show a bewildered expression.

"How do you know this boy Sasuke?" Itachi asked, with a sight hint of curiosity in his voice. Sasuke looked over at him. That look. Sasuke looks away from him._ 'I hate that look'_. He looks down at me like I'm garbage. The duck haired boy let out a shaky sigh.

"I knew him back in the 6th grade. We had the same sensei. I didn't like him very much and it was a mutual feeling. We stayed away from each other as much as possible." Every word he spoke was unnerving to himself _'Why am I saying this?'_. Itachi and everyone else gave him a very underlying gaze, which he fucking loathes deeply for. Madara was quiet for a few agonizing minutes. By every minute, the less men looked at Sasuke to Madara. Whenever it came down to Itachi though, he didn't look away from his little brother. All of a sudden, Madara laughed and that was when Itachi finally turned his gaze to look at Madara aswell as everybody else.

"This is perfect. This day just gets better and better. Sasuke. I think its time for you to show yourself worthy here boy." Madara cruelty looked at Sasuke with only one hint of emotion in those eyes...malicious. Sasuke held back the fear in his eyes and stood his ground from this monster.

"What are you going on about? What do you mean?" Sasuke wearyingly asked. _'What the hell does this man want from me...and what does he mean by worthy here? Aren't I'm fucking worthy enough for actually being here?' _

"What I am speaking about is you. You used to know this Naruto...and he knew you to. I'm sure if you get close enough and tell him who you are. It'll gauge his memory about you...he'll trust you Sasuke. This will all go according to plan. You'll bring us our hostage Sasuke. "Once the cruel man got closer, he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and tightly squeezed. "Don't mess this up boy...you understand?" The sickly pale boy looked around, noticing everyone, even his brother, was anticipating his answer. He looked back over to Madara, who seemingly got closer in his comfort zone.

" I understand sir."

* * *

"Oh my goodness! Naruto! You look so great! You're going to sweep them right off their feet! My pinkette best friend told me, full of excitement. _'Well...I guess it is an exciting day. Today I'm performing in like no other event...so I've been told'._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**The blued eye boy was slightly confused. **_

_**"Momma? What are you talking about?" We were at my favorite ramen shop. I had set my head in the right direction towards the chopsticks in my hand, shoving the ramen as much as I can into my mouth. I was hit with chopsticks on the back of my head. I cringed in pain and looked-sensed at where my mom was.**_

_**"Owie! Mom...why did you clunk me on the head with chopsticks?" I asked, trying to soothe the ache in my head.**_

_**"You do not talk with a mouthful Naruto. That is impolite." Even though I know she tried to sound like an ordinary strict parent...she always liked to try things she was terrible at anyways. I chuckled while she giggled. **_

_**"Haha...but seriously mom? What do you mean?" I asked again, getting back on the topic. It took her awhile, but she finally spoke.**_

_**"Naruto...sweetie. This is a very important event. Your fathers entire business will be there, including the council that works alongside with your father...all it is I want to talk to you about in a serious matter is for you not to be too nervous or scared...alright honey?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Her words rung through the blonde's head. 'Not to get afraid?'...

"Hellooo? Earth to Naruto? Are you there?" Sakura slightly shook his shoulder, the shakes were gradually getting stronger. Naruto came out of his little reverie as soon as she gave one particular hard shove.

Okay. Okay. I'm here. Yes. Now could you stop?!" Naruto exhaustingly sighed. "I think my exhaustion is really getting to me...okay...I'm sorry." Sakura looked into Naruto's empty clear-blue eyes and contemplated. She sighs and sits on the sofa next him.

"What's eating you up huh?" She softly puts an arm around his shoulder and leans in on him. Naruto turns his head towards the movement and he smiles, suddenly feeling a deep longingly feeling.

Sakura's been in his life for ages...not really...just expression, but ages is a right word for their friendship-connection. At first, Sakura thought he was a complete nincompoop with his constant crushing on her for years. When Naruto finally realized that it wasn't going to happen between the both of them, he was pretty bummed out. Their friendship though is stronger than ever and a part of Naruto knew that. He knew if him and Sakura ever really got together...their friendship would've never been the same.

She's been there all along. When the lights in his head turned off up to now...and she isn't even my friend really. She's way more than that. We like to think we're blood related...but it doesn't matter if we both have different blood or come from different families. We're family from what we show on the outside, not the inside.

"Mom told me dad's invited his entire working business tonight for my performance." Naruto looked forward, well what he thinks is forward, thinking for the first time...if he was ready or not. He thought about messing up in front of, what he assumed, a ginormous audience.

"Hey...don't go bumming yourself out now. Where's that "never giving up" spirit you always seem to have inside you." The blonde couldn't help but laugh. She's right. I'm always cheering up everyone else as much as I can. Always thinking of other people's happiness. I guess...I'd never thought about mine...I don't know? Sakura smiled and gave a squeaky sounding giggle.

"You know Saku-.." Someone knocking on a door suddenly interrupted the boy mid sentence. Sakura growled under her breath at being so rudely interrupted like that, especially when it came down being in the middle of anything involving her best friend.

"Come in." Naruto spoke quietly, hoping whoever was at the door didn't hear him. Luck wasn't on his side though.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Your on next." The guy, probably host or some crap said. The beautiful blue-eyed boy gave a wavering deep sigh. He stood up from his seat on the sofa. Sakura quickly hurrying up from her spot, so she can help her childhood friend. She walked him through long hallways and going up steep concrete steps. Now that were getting closer, the loud cheers and applause seemed deafening, proving this one big event.

Once the singing pop boy band finished, all you could hear were loud girl screams. Must be in sections...Naruto hopes. If those girls are anywhere near dad, he'll come home grumpy as ever.

A man, the host's voice rang throughout the entire dome like arena. Sapphire cleared eyes closed and the owner of those eyes took a long deep breath. Sweaty hands holding tighter on Sakura's.

"Give it up for Naruto Uzumaki". Applauding could be heard all around the arena.

"Good luck Naruto". Sakura gave me one last reassuring squeeze from a connecting hands. He gave her one last hug before he had to play internationally.

"Thanks."

...and then he was pulled away from her comforting hand to where his dream kept growing.

* * *

**This took the entire day! Ugh! My parents had me babysit my younger siblings and I never got the chance to finish what I started this morning. Damn...am I exhausted as fuck now. **

**Hey so yeah review...follow...and favorite! Thank you very much to the people who have already followed and favorite my story! :D **


End file.
